Stuck in the Moment
by HarryJamesPotterismyhero
Summary: Ginny is a Weasley. Of course she is going to eavesdrop. But, eavesdropping never does anyone any good. Especially when there's a war raging on just outside your doorstep. Full story: Stuck in Our Love.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. I, sadly, do not own a house in London, I'm not blond, and I don't have the amazing imagination that J.K. Rowling has. I can only work with what I have. **** Thanks! Enjoy!**

"WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY! YOU WILL BRING THEM HERE THIS INSTANT! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN PLAYING AT? WHY IN MERLIN'S NAME HAVE YOU NOT ALREADY BROUGHT THEM HERE? THEY NEED SAFETY! THEY NEED COMFORT, AND LOVE, AND A GOOD MEAL!"

"Mum! Calm down!"

"WILLIAM ARTHUR," Molly Weasley shrieked! "DON'T YOU DARE TELL _ME_ TO CALM DOWN! YOU APPARATE HOME TO TELL ME THAT YOU HAVE THEM AT YOUR COTTAGE, THAT THEY ARE STAYING THERE TO RECOVER FOR A WHILE, AND THEN _DARE _TOTELL ME I CAN'T SEE THEM?"

Ginny Weasley sucked in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. She had come down stairs to the kitchen hearing her mum in one of her long-winded, but probably well deserved tirades. Molly Weasley was known for her hearty meals, bone-crushing hugs, warm hospitality, and over zealous voice. Mrs. Weasley definitely had loud vocal chords; no one wanted to be on the receiving end of the Weasley matriarch's rant. Yes, when Mrs. Weasley got going there was no stopping her. And it seemed to Ginny that Bill was getting the chewing of a lifetime. Ginny loved taking the mickey out of her brothers just as much as they did to her. It was how they showed their affection towards each other. She had been eavesdropping by the door, hoping to find out why her eldest brother was getting an earful, when she heard that last part. _They were at Bill's cottage._ That could only mean one thing. Something awful, something terrible, had happened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would not just spur of the moment decide it would be a good time to stop by Bill and Fleur's new home. Before the trio had taken off, they wouldn't give anyone any idea where they were headed. They certainly wouldn't do that now- not with a war raging on throughout Great Britain. No; there was definitely something going on.

Ginny pulled herself out of her pessimistic thoughts to finish listening to the conversation.

"…AND THEN YOU DECIDE THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA FOR US TO MOVE IN WITH MURIEL? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY BONKERS BILL? YES! I JUST SAID BONKERS! QUIT WITH THAT LOOK! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER FRED AND GEORGE'S LATEST ANTICS AROUND THAT DREADFUL WOMAN? AS IF WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TO WORRY ABOUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVEN THINK –"

"—Mum just listen to me for one moment. Please, that's all I'm asking for. Just hear me out," Bill pleaded. When Molly stood there with her arms crossed tightly and her mouth set in a firm line, Bill took that as his cue to continue.

"Mum, I don't know where they have been. They look awful. They are hanging by a mere thread," Bill said in a soft tone. "If Voldemort or the Death Eaters don't finish them off, then this hunt for whatever they are searching for will. They showed up at the cottage two nights ago, clutching a dead house elf and a barely breathing goblin. Hermione was pale white, bleeding from a slit in her throat, and looked as though she had been tortured. Luna Lovegood was holding her up, and she looked as if she hasn't seen sunlight in months. Dean Thomas was with them, as was Ollivander. Both ragged looking, with just a glint of hope in their eyes. Ron and Harry looked as if they had just barely won in a hard fought battle with only two on the Light side." Bill's bluntness did nothing to curb the overprotective mama bear's fear.

"The house-elf, Dobby I think they said, had been killed as they were leaving. Mum, they were held captive at Malfoy Manor."

Ginny heard a gasp and then the sound of scraping chairs. Ginny, deciding this was a good idea, sat down outside of the kitchen holding her breath for the story she knew was coming.

"Are they okay, Bill? Did Fleur heal them and give them a good meal? Oh, dear," she heard her mum fret. "You should have brought them straight to me."

Bill chuckled softly at his mother's fretting. Just because Harry and Hermione weren't her blood children, didn't mean she didn't consider them just that.

"Yes, Mum. Fleur and I got them settled. They're sleeping now. I slipped out this morning to come talk to you and Dad, and to get you all moved to Muriel's.

She heard her mother breath a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I suppose it would be best if we left the Burrow. I might not like Muriel, but it would be safer at her house together, than in danger apart. Very well, Arthur, go tell the children to start packing, please. And dear, if you don't mind, start packing our things as well."

Ginny jumped. She hadn't known her father was in there as well. He was going to come out of the kitchen at any moment and when he did, he would see her there eavesdropping! Right at that moment, Arthur Weasley walked out of the kitchen, to find his only daughter sitting in the floor beside the kitchen door hidden out of sight, yet still able to hear everything going on – the perfect position. He was as pale as a ghost, his flaming red hair contrasting with his complexion. His glasses were askew and in his eyes was the same look everyone else had. A tired look, one that showed he was exhausted from the war. A look that showed he had seen too much pain and death. A look that showed he was slowly losing hope, but would continue fighting just the same. Arthur smiled at his daughter, and continued up the stairs. Ginny didn't stop to ponder why he was letting her listen to the rest of the story; she didn't want to miss any of it.

"Bill…" the matriarch of the Weasley household said in a hesitating manner.

"Yes, Mum?"

"Continue your story, please. I do not care how much it may pain me to not have them by my side safe and sound. I want this war over. I realize that they are the only ones who can finish it. Tell me what you know, so that I can at least sleep soundly for one night."

"When Fleur was finally satisfied that everyone was on the mend, I took Harry aside in the kitchen and demanded he tell me everything. He refused at first, but I finally got him to talk. Apparently, he, Ron, and Hermione were in their tent when Harry let slip You-Know-Who's name. They weren't aware that it's Tabooed," Bill gave a weary sigh.

"Maybe the Death Eaters aren't as dumb as we judged them to be. That was the intended result – they wanted to catch high- priority Order members. Those three would be even better. A gang of Snatchers' showed up immediately. You know Harry; trouble seems to follow him like a lost puppy. Hermione put a Stinging Hex on Harry's face-"

"Smart girl, that Hermione. I hope her and Ron realize their feelings towards one another before it's too late." Molly smiled at the thought of the pair.

Bill smiled too. If anyone in this mess deserved happiness, it was the young warriors doing their best to save the world.

"As I was saying, she hexed Harry, hoping it would keep them safe from recognition. It worked for a few minutes, until a Snatcher found a Daily Prophet lying on the floor. They put two and two together and realized who they had just captured."

Molly Weasley sat with her face in her hands sobbing gently. Bill walked around the worn down table to put his scarred arms around his mother.

"Mum," Bill continued so softly that Ginny had to strain to hear him, "The group of Snatchers had Fenrir Greyback in it-."

Ginny moaned into her hands. How had they managed to escape? She said a quick prayer that Harry was okay, before she went back to listening to her brother's tale.

"-They were doomed. But, you know those three, Mum. They couldn't go a week without danger. It's who they are. They thrive on adrenaline. They saved themselves. Harry wouldn't give me the details of what actually occurred at the Manor. He said some things are better left unsaid. He did say…well…never mind, Mum. No reason to worry you."

"William Arthur Weasley, so help me, if you don't tell me right now what you were fixing to say, then I will follow you all the way back to Tinsworth," the matriarch said sending a threatening glare towards her eldest son.

"Yes, as I was saying," Bill said quite hastily. "He did let it slip that Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione." Bill hung his head.

Ginny gasped- loudly- but thankfully her mother had started sobbing again and didn't hear her. Silent tears of anguish and fear for the Golden Trio, the only ray of hope the entire Wizarding community had to hold on to, poured in steady streams down the pale face of Ginny Weasley. She cried for the pain Hermione had endured so that Ron and Harry could live. She cried for the horror Ron and Harry must have felt having to hear or watch their best friend being almost killed. She cried for Luna, who had been kidnapped and held hostage. She cried for Dean Thomas, her ex boyfriend, who was a great person and didn't deserve to feel fear. She cried for Ollivander who was probably tortured worse than Hermione. She cried for Ron, her brother, who she hoped would make it out of this mess so he could finally end everyone's waiting and marry Hermione. She cried for Hermione, who was like a sister to her. She cried for Harry. She cried for the fear that shot through her at hearing he had been captured at the hiding place of the most evil, cruelest man alive. She cried for the small beacon of hope he was to the entire Wizarding community. She cried for the hope that he would survive, so he could fulfill his promise and come back for her. Ginny Weasley buried her head in her arms and cried for all she was worth.

Inside the cramped kitchen, Mrs. Weasley finally dried her own tears. Looking at Bill in assurance, she signaled for him to continue his terrible story.

"Are you sure, Mum…" He trailed off upon seeing the fatal look his mother was giving him.

"Right you are, Mummy dearest." He quivered under her glare.

"Not the time for jokes, I see." Molly's eldest son muttered under his breath.

"From the way Harry described it after my insistence for him to continue, Hermione was under the Cruciatus Curse for at least ten minutes. Lestrange also held her under a knife. She pressed the knife into Hermione's throat. This occurred after Harry and Ron had escaped from their holding place. Upon seeing them, she flung herself at Hermione and threatened to kill her. That's when Dobby arrived and brought them all to Shell Cottage. When they were Disapparating, Bellatrix threw the knife at them and it hit Dobby. They're brave, Mum. They'll be okay. We just have to have faith in them," Bill said quietly.

"I _know_ they will survive this war, Mum. And, if they don't they'll take as many Death Eaters with them as possible." Bill said fiercely.

Molly patted Bill clumsily on the cheek and smiled wearily.

"I know, Bill. I know."

The two, mother and child, sat at the weathered kitchen table for a few more moments, embracing each other, before Molly stood up.

"Well, if we're going to be staying with Muriel, I better start packing. Do go and wake Ginny dear, if you don't mind."

Ginny started. Buried in her thoughts, she hadn't even thought about moving. Hurriedly, she stood up and moved towards the stairs as quietly as she could.

"Ginny? What are you doing up?" Merlin's beard! She was caught.

Slowly, Ginny turned. Bill was standing at the foot of the stairs looking up at her questioningly. Ginny stood her ground and refused to move. Bill started moving towards her.

"Gin? Are you-"

"DON'T call me that!" Ginny whispered fiercely. Without thinking, she whipped out her wand. NO one called her 'Gin' except Harry. That wasn't going to change now.

"Woah, there little lioness. Watch it. What's up with you anyway?"

Defeated, Ginny lowered her wand. She trooped up the staircase and motioned for Bill to follow her. Silently, the pair made their way to Ginny's bedroom. Ginny had always been close to her brothers, but her and Bill connected in a way she couldn't with any of her brothers. Well, except for Ron.

Finally, reaching the second to last landing, they turned the corner approached Ginny's door. Opening quietly, Ginny looked at Bill, telling him to make himself comfortable.

"So, Gin- Ginny, what's going on in that beautiful little head of yours that has you so shaken up?"

Ginny sighed. Looking out the small window in her room, she gazed at the rugged fence lining the perimeter of the Burrow. She could remember, just a few months ago, leaning against the fence with Harry, whispering to each other quietly about the late arrival of the others. So lost in her memories, she could almost feel the warm touch of his hand interlocked with hers. Suddenly, remember Bill's question, she turned around.

"I'm stuck in the moment Bill."


End file.
